New Beginnings
by Ranariel
Summary: Taylor Cartwright is just your average psychologist. She has a few bad experiences from her recent past... and she knows about the Stargate program. What's going to happen when it's decided that she would be better off in the Pegasus Galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Chapter: 1

0oo0

A/N: As the story progresses, some of the things might get a little confusing so I recommend that you read my first Stargate story "A New Enemy". Hopefully after reading that you come back and give this one a chance. :)

0oo0

"I don't want to spend the next two weeks on a spaceship."

The speaker was female. She was around 5'4", which couldn't really be seen as she was slumped in a chair. She had jet-black hair, and hazel eyes behind small rectangular glasses.

"You can take the time to review the files on your patients," General Landry replied, trying to hide a smile due to the pout on the woman's face.

"You," she exaggerated, sitting up in the chair and pointing at General Landry. "Aren't going to spend two weeks on a spaceship."

"The two weeks are going to go very quickly Taylor," General Landry said.

"Says the non-claustrophobic man," Taylor said, slumping back in the chair.

"He does have a point," said a voice.

General Landry and Taylor turned around to see General O'Neill at the top of the stairs. Taylor smiled at him before getting up to hug him.

"Do I have to go on the Daedalus? Isn't there a bigger ship?" Taylor asked.

"You'll be fine," Jack said hugging Taylor again.

"Fine," Taylor mumbled into Jack's shirt. "I guess I can go on the Daedalus,"

Jack started to laugh and Taylor backed out of his arms.

"Are you having fun laughing about my claustrophobia?" Taylor asked, glaring at him

Jack tried to swallow his laughter. "No,"

Taylor's eyes narrowed before she shook her head.

I'm going to annoy Sam and Daniel. Call when the Daedalus is nearly ready,"

Taylor glared at Jack once more before going and walking over to the stairs.

"Are you sure about hoisting her on the Atlantis expedition?" General Landry asked.

"I heard that!"

Jack laughed, before his face turned serious.

"She really needs this right now. She needs to be in an open space, not in a secret base under a mountain," he said.

"Are you sure this is right for her?"

"Anywhere that's not Earth is good for her."

0oo0

"Hey guys," Taylor said, poking her head into Sam's lab.

Sam was typing something on her laptop. Daniel was reading a book across the table from her, and Vala was sitting next to him talking animatedly to Cam who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Cartwright!" Cam said, looking up. "Who's cooler? Batman or Superman?"

Taylor smiled as she sat in the chair Daniel offered her.

"I don't want to know how this conversation got started, but Superman would have to be the cooler one. But if we had to go based on true identities, I'd go with Bruce Wayne," she said.

"Why do girls always pick Superman?" Daniel asked, looking up from his book.

"Muscles," Vala said matter-of-factly. "Not that Batman has none, but with a name like Superman you expect him to be, you know, super."

Daniel shook his head and looked back down at his book.

They sat in Sam's lab for another hour before Walter's voice came over the tannoy.

"Doctor Cartwright, report to the Gate Room!"

Taylor looked down at the table. "Guess it's time to go, then."

"Seems so," Cam said.

The group was silent as they went down to the Gate Room. When they entered, they saw Jack, Teal'c and General Landry waiting for them.

"Your bags are already on the Daedalus," said Jack.

Taylor stood facing the Gate before turning to see the sad, but smiling faces of SG1, Jack and General Landry. She stepped forward and hugged Vala.

"Bye," she whispered. "Give Cam and Daniel hell for me."

She stepped back and smiled before going to Sam.

"Bye Sam. Try to keep Cam from getting into so much trouble," she said.

"I don't get into trouble," Cam interjected. "Usually."

"Bye Teal'c, bye Daniel. Beat up Cam occasionally for me."

"Hey!" Cam exclaimed.

Taylor stepped back from her double hug of Daniel and Teal'c. She turned to smile at Cam and outstretched her arms. Cam did nothing, so she stepped forward.

"I'm going to miss you too, crazy flyboy," she said into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Taylor. "You can beat up Teal'c and Daniel for me. Or try to."

She stepped out of Cam's arms and into General Landry's.

"Bye General. Keep them out of trouble for me," Taylor whispered into his ear.

"I'll try," he whispered back.

Taylor stepped back and tried to hold back her tears as she hugged Jack.

"Thanks for everything Jack," Taylor said.

"No problem. You can come back any time you want Taylor, you know that right?" Jack asked.

"I know. Don't put off your paperwork," Taylor said as she let go of Jack and stepped back.

"Don't put off your paperwork," Jack replied.

General Landry looked back and nodded to Walter who said something into his earpiece. Taylor laughed at Jack's comment and waved to everyone before disappearing in a flash of light.

0oo0

"Welcome aboard the Daedalus, Doctor Cartwright," Colonel Caldwell said when Taylor appeared on the bridge.

"Thank you Colonel," Taylor said, smiling at Caldwell before scanning the bridge.

"I'll give you a tour of the ship while we make final preparations to leave," Caldwell said, getting up from his chair.

"That would be nice," Taylor said, following Caldwell off the bridge.

0oo0

The night before the Daedalus was due to arrive in Atlantis, Taylor was in the commissary finishing reading the files on Atlantis' personnel, where Caldwell found her.

"I thought you went to bed hours ago Doctor," he said walking up to her.

"I couldn't sleep. Nervous I guess. Thought I'd finish my reading on Atlantis' personnel," Taylor said, looking up at Caldwell.

"How's it coming?" Caldwell asked, sitting down across from her.

"I've read all the files except for those belonging to SGA1."

"You saved the longest file for last," Caldwell said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. What can you tell me about them?"

"Where to begin. Ronon Dex, former Runner. Brash, rude, speaks his mind. Fierce fighter."

"The muscle. What about Teyla Emmagan?" Taylor asked, making a few notes on a pad.

"Leader of the Athosian people. Good fighter. Kind, caring. You could call her the heart of the group."

"Not bad Colonel. I already know of Rodney McKay from Sam. Arrogant, cowardly at times, and a man of many illnesses. But Atlantis wouldn't be running without him. He would be the brains of the operation," Taylor said, as she wrote more notes.

"Then that only leaves Lieutenant Colonel John Shepherd," Caldwell said, handing Taylor a file.

Taylor looked down at the picture on top of the file. The man that looked back up at her had a kind face with spiky hair. His eyes, the same color as hers, smiled but deep within them Taylor could tell he was someone who had experienced loss and had overcame many struggles.

"What can you tell me about him?" Taylor asked still looking at the picture.

"He can make brash, emotionally-based choices. He questions authority and has a knack for getting into trouble. He'd do anything for his teammates."

"Just like Mitchell," Taylor said smiling.

"Any funny nickname for him?"

Taylor looked down again at the military issue photograph of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

"Appropriate taglines, not funny nicknames Colonel," Taylor said, pointing a finger at a laughing Caldwell. "But I would have to say that Colonel Sheppard is the glue that binds them together."

0oo0

Reviews (whether good or bad) are always welcomed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Chapter: 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, reviewed, and added me to their Alert subscriptions! Remember, reviews are welcome!

0oo0

"What time is the Daedalus supposed to arrive?" Rodney asked looking at his watch.

"It's not going to be here for another… fifty-seven minutes Rodney. Three minutes since you last asked me that question," Elizabeth said, sending Rodney an exasperated look from across the table.

"You nervous Rodney?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Of course not," Rodney stuttered. "I'm just wondering why we need another psychologist."

"Following the unfortunate demise of Doctor Heightmeyer, we need another psychologist Rodney," Elizabeth answered. "If we didn't get one ourselves then the IOA would assign one to us. Besides, this psychologist came highly recommended."

"By who? Some board of psychologists?" Rodney asked.

"General O'Neill actually, Rodney. And the IOA seems to support his decision," Elizabeth replied.

"I didn't know the General knew any psychologists. Why this one?" John asked.

"General O'Neill said Atlantis might do her some good," Elizabeth said.

"Is she being punished for something?" Teyla asked.

"No," Elizabeth replied. "All he said was, "Atlantis is a great place for her to be"."

"Great," Rodney mumbled. "We get stuck with baby-sitting duty."

John and Ronon were the only ones to hear Rodney's remark, as they were sitting on his left and right, and they laughed quietly.

After fifty minutes, their briefing was over. Rodney spent it making a long speech on Atlantis' operating systems. John and Ronon groaned as they walked out of the briefing room.

"Next time keep the speech down to about twenty minutes Rodney," John groaned as he stretched.

"This information could save your life some day," Rodney said.

"Ma'am," Chuck said walking up to Elizabeth. "The Daedalus just dropped out of hyperspace."

"Thank you Chuck," Elizabeth said. "Time to meet our new psychologist."

"Great. Mommy just dropped off our charge," Rodney mumbled as they walked towards the Stargate.

John was about to reply to Rodney's statement when Taylor appeared a few feet away from them. Taylor smiled when she saw the group waiting for her, and walked towards them.

"Doctor Weir," Taylor said before reaching out her hand.

"Elizabeth please," Elizabeth said, shaking Taylor's hand.

"Then it's Taylor. Which would make you SGA1," Taylor said, looking at her other greeters.

John stared at Taylor for another second before smiling.

"That's right. I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, this is Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, and Dr. Rodney McKay,"

Teyla and Ronon both nodded, while Rodney still stared at Taylor. Taylor sent a questioning look at John.

"McKay," John hissed.

Rodney was still a bit dazed, until John hit him in the back of the head.

"What?" he asked angrily turning to glare at John.

"Say something," Sheppard whispered looking at Taylor.

"What? Oh," said Rodney looking at Sheppard in confusion before turning to look at Taylor who smiled at him. "Um… is Taylor really your name?"

"Yes. Is Rodney really your first name?" Taylor asked answering Rodney's question before countering with one of her own.

Rodney's eyes glanced everywhere except for Taylor until he saw Zelenka. "My given name is Meredith, but everyone calls me Rodney," he said hurriedly. "Zelenka! Wait!"

Rodney looked as if he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind at the last minute and ran after Zelenka.

"There went that first impression," Taylor said looking at Rodney's retreating back.

"I've never seen anyone just make Rodney spill his guts like that. But somehow I think you still left a good impression on him," John said.

"You think?" Taylor smiled as she looked at John. "You know what? Cam said I'd like you, and I believe him."

"Really? Mitchell said that about me? I need to thank him the next time I see him. C'mon, we'll show you your quarters and give you the grand tour," John said, guiding Taylor out of the Gate Room closely followed by Teyla and Ronon.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched the group walk out of the Gate Room. "I need to talk to Jack."

0oo0

A/N: Thanks again to everyone! The next chapter is a short one so I'll be putting up two chapters next Monday or Tuesday. As a treat I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter:

_"You summoned me, my queen?" he asked._

_ She stared at the Wraith from the darkness where she sat in her chair._

_ "I have felt it again," she said tersely._

_"The Humans from Atlantis. They will know."_

Happy Holidays to all!


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings

Chapter: 3

A/N: First off, Happy New Year! I am so sorry about the long wait. Leading up to Christmas and the week between Christmas and New Years is a mess around the house. Then I was out of town for the last few days without my laptop. So, without any delay, here is chapters 3 & 4! Reviews are welcome!

0oo0

On a ship, far away from Atlantis and any planet, a Wraith walked through the corridors toward a door. There was a snarl as he walked into the room. The room was shrouded in darkness, only vague outlines of the scant pieces of furniture and the jutting pieces of the walls could be barely seen. He walked over to the largest outline of someone sitting in a chair and knelt.

"You summoned me, my queen?" he asked.

She stared at the Wraith from her chair in the darkness.

"I have felt it again," she said tersely.

"Do you know where this power comes from?" the Wraith asked.

"Do you not think I would have said something if I did?" she snapped.

The Wraith lowered his head in submission.

"What do you wish my queen?" he asked.

"The Humans from Atlantis. They will know," the queen replied.

The Wraith bowed at the waist before turning and leaving the room.

"They will know," the queen whispered whispered to the empty room.

She closed her eyes and waited for the images of the woman who had been plaguing her dreams to come.


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings

Chapter: 4

0oo0

Taylor had been on Atlantis for a week and Rodney had been ignoring her since her first day on Atlantis. Taylor tried to talk to him after meetings but he always made excuses ("Carson needs help in the infirmary, one of the machines has gone haywire" or "Zelenka needs help, as usual, in the lab") and Taylor was starting to feel a bit frustrated.

On the day that officially commemorated her first week on Atlantis, Taylor decided to talk to Rodney no matter who he was 'helping'. After talking to Chuck and getting Rodney's location - his lab - Taylor changed into sweatpants and a tank top under sweatshirt for her daily run before stopping by Rodney's lab. Rodney's back was to her and he was talking to Zelenka. Zelenka noticed her as he turned around when the door opened and stopped talking. McKay didn't turn around and started typing something into his laptop.

"Rodney," Zelenka said slowly when Taylor didn't say anything.

"Yes Radek," Rodney said, mocking Zelenka's slow tone.

Zelenka said nothing but still stared at Taylor. Rodney turned to see Taylor standing infront of the door holding a duffel bag.

"Before you say anything," started Taylor when Rodney's mouth started opening and closing. "All I been trying to say for the past week is sorry for what I said when we met. If you won't take my apology, that's your decision, that's fine. I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

Taylor turned and walked out the door, but just before it shut Taylor heard Rodney shout, "Apology accepted". Taylor smiled as she walked towards one of the empty sparring rooms.

Setting her duffel bag down, Taylor started her 45-minute run around the main parts of Atlantis. Taylor missed her daily run around Colorado Springs with Cam, but the silence of running by herself helped her relax after a long day.

When Taylor returned her from her run, she opened her duffel bag and pulled out her water bottle. She took a long drink before putting it aside and pulling out two training sticks from her bag. Moving to the center of the room, she closed her eyes and started twirling the sticks. A few minutes later she was so caught up her movement, that she didn't notice when the doors opened and someone entered the room. She turned and brought the sticks around but someone caught the sticks. Taylor opened her eyes to see Ronon standing infront of her.

"Sorry if I startled you," he said, releasing the sticks and crossing the room.

"It's okay," Taylor managed to say as she tried to suppress a wave of panic.

Taylor walked over to her bag and picked up her water bottle to take a drink. She could feel Ronon watching her, so she turned around and stared at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ronon spoke.

"Where did you learn to use those?" he asked, looking at the sticks.

"Some people on Earth still fight with sticks," Taylor said, relaxing a bit.

Ronon said nothing. Instead, he picked up two sticks from the few that stood in the corner before walking back into the center of the room.

"Let's see what you can do," he said.

Taylor walked to the center of the room, stopping a few paces from Ronon. She settled into a defensive stance and waited for Ronon to make the first move. Ronon took a step back and started moving in a circular pattern a few inches from the room's walls. Taylor, recognizing his tactic, did the same. They did this for a minute until Ronon made the first move. He charged Taylor, who brought her sticks infront of her. They did a few basic attack and defense moves, testing each other. After a few minutes, they started doing more advanced moves, which relied heavily on speed and strength. They went at it for fifteen minutes, both getting shots in, until Taylor's radio went off.

"Weir to Cartwright."

Taylor and Ronon continued sparring until Ronon got in the last shot. Taylor raised the sticks in a submissive move and bowed her head in respect of his win.

Taylor held both sticks in her left hand before tapping her earpiece. "Cartwright."

"Taylor, can you come down to the infirmary?" Elizabeth asked.

"On my way," Taylor said.

Taylor looked up at Ronon. "Sorry to cut our session short."

"No problem," he replied.

Taylor turned and walked over to her duffel bag, putting her stick and water bottle in it. When she turned around, Ronon was blocking her way.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked.

"Same time," Taylor replied looking up at him.

Ronon nodded and stepped aside to let her pass. As Taylor walked out of the room, she could feel Ronon's eyes on her. Pushing away thoughts of why Ronon would be watching her, Taylor made her way to the infirmary.

When she got there, she found Elizabeth, Carson, and another man whose face she couldn't see standing over a bed whose occupant was complaining.

"I feel perfectly fine. I can go," he said.

"I'm not going to release you. You're not fit to do anything at this moment," Carson replied.

Stepping closer, Taylor noticed the man on the bed to be Doctor Milo Ventra, one of the archaeologists in the science department, and the other man to be Major Evan Lorne, second-in-command military leader of Atlantis and leader of SGA2.

Elizabeth noticed Taylor first, since she was standing next to Lorne and opposite Carson.

"Taylor," she said, beckoning her over. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." she added, noticing her sweats when Taylor stood beside Carson.

"You want her to replace me?" Dr. Ventra asked incredulously.

"Why would I be replacing you?" Taylor asked Ventra.

"Doctor Ventra was accompanying my team to MA5-833 tomorrow," Lorne started. "Until he started complaining of stomach pains during our briefing."

"The good doctor had appendicitis," Carson said.

"And now I feel fine," Ventra protested.

"You are not fine Doctor Ventra. You need bed rest for the next few days. I will not hesitate to sedate you if I have to," Carson said sternly.

Ventra slumped back into the pillows, an upset look in his face. Taylor looked up to see both Elizabeth and Lorne trying to hide their smiles.

"I still don't understand why I'm here. I'm a psychologist," Taylor said.

"I talked to General O'Neill and he says that you have a doctorate in archaeology," Elizabeth said.

"He's right. Archaeology was always a part time thing for me. I still don't see what that has to do with me, though," Taylor said.

"I hope you don't mind using it now," Elizabeth said.

"Have you ever done an archaeological dig offworld?" Ventra asked.

"Yes. A month ago, with Daniel," Taylor replied.

Ventra stared at Taylor in surprise. He narrowed his eyes at Taylor before slowly nodding. "If you went on a dig with Daniel Jackson, I guess you are qualified enough,"

"It's settled then. Dr. Cartwright will accompany Major Lorne's team to MA5-833," Elizabeth said. "Make sure you get some rest Dr. Ventra."

Taylor smiled at Dr. Ventra before following Elizabeth out of the infirmary. She was about to call Elizabeth when Lorne caught up with her.

"Doctor."

"Major," said Taylor turning to face him. "What can I do for you?"

"Have breakfast with me," he said.

Taylor stared at Lorne in surprise. When Lorne realized what he said, his eyes opened wide.

"I mean – not breakfast with me – well I do," he stuttered. "Have breakfast with me and my team."

Taylor smiled. "I'd love to."

"Tomorrow at 0730?" Lorne asked.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow morning," Taylor said, smiling as she walked away.

When Taylor reached Elizabeth's office, she saw Elizabeth talking to John. She waited outside for a few minutes until John came out.

"Didn't expect to see you here at this hour Doctor," John said, stopping just outside Elizabeth's door.

"It's only 06:30 in the evening Colonel," Taylor replied, smiling.

"Good point. I hear you're replacing Dr. Ventra for the archaeological expedition," John said.

"You heard right," Taylor replied.

"Good luck. Have a good night doc," John said before walking away.

"You too," Taylor said to John before walking into Elizabeth's office. "May I have a word Elizabeth?"

"Of course," said Elizabeth setting down her paperwork and pointing to a chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been putting off this conversation with you for a few days," Taylor started slowly.

"I know what you're going to say," Elizabeth said, cutting her off. "Don't worry, I talked to Jack."

"I should have guessed that he would have told you. He knows I would have been a little hesitant to tell you," Taylor said as Elizabeth got up from her chair to take the one next to Taylor.

"They have been good to you," said Elizabeth.

Taylor smiled. "SG1 were there when I needed people to turn to. I am glad that I earned their friendship,"

"What about here in Atlantis? Have you made any friends? If you don't mind my question," Elizabeth said.

"I question people on a daily basis about their feelings. Questioning is a two way street. Being a newcomer to a place where people bond over imminent doom is hard. But the people here on Atlantis are kind, and I have been having breakfast daily with SGA1," Taylor said.

"Has Dr. McKay forgiven you yet?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"I cornered him in his office today before I went on my run," Taylor replied laughing.

"The briefing for your mission to MA5-833 will be tomorrow. I haven't figured out what time, but I'll send you an e-mail," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks Elizabeth," Taylor said getting up and heading to the door.

Taylor had just reached the door when Elizabeth called her name.

"Yes?" Taylor said turning around.

"They would understand if you tell them," she said.

"Not yet," Taylor replied.

"Okay. My door is open at any time," Elizabeth said.

"I know," Taylor said. "And Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Get some sleep," Taylor said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Taylor walk out of her office and into the control room.

0oo0

Here's a glimpse at what's coming up next. I'll probably update around next Monday.

_"A few weeks ago some of our scientists found a new lab. Thousands of years ago, it was used to catalogue ancient human civilizations within the Pegasus galaxy. The Lanteans thought it best to create an outpost to better catalogue these civilizations._

_"We found the outpost?" Taylor asked._

_Elizabeth nodded. "The Lanteans left the Gate address."_

_"Isn't this mission more suited for a full archaeological team?" Taylor asked._

_"It was. Until the scientists figured out what happened to the outpost," Elizabeth said._

_"Culled," Taylor guessed._


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings

Chapter: 5

0oo0

The next morning, Taylor was dressed and in her work outfit by 7:20. Taylor reached the commissary five minutes later, the same time as Dr. Parrish.

Dr. Parrish was like any scientist. He walked quickly with a tablet in his left hand, muttering softly to himself. Taylor smiled as she watched Parrish pour himself a cup of coffee, still looking at his tablet. He was about to pour salt into his coffee when Lieutenant Reed walked up to him and took the saltshaker from his hand and handed him some packets of sweetener. She noticed that Reed guided Parrish to a table, and Captain Coughlin got up from the table. Coughlin got a plate of eggs and toast and walked back to the table and placed the plate infront of Parrish.

"Are you psychologically profiling my team?"

Taylor jumped and turned around to see Lorne standing behind her, eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Lorne said quickly, his face turning to one of concern.

"It's okay," Taylor said. "I didn't hear you coming. I like to observe who I'm working with."

"Well?" Lorne asked, as he and Taylor went to get their breakfasts.

"Well, what?" Taylor asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"What do you think of my team?" Lorne asked, putting scrambled eggs on his plate.

"You watch out for Parrish," Taylor said picking up an apple.

"If we didn't, he'd walk off a cliff," Lorne said as they walked over to the table. "Oh wait, he did that last week."

Taylor laughed as she set her tray on the table. Coughlin and Reed looked up when Taylor and Lorne walked over.

"What are you two laughing about sir?" Coughlin asked.

"Parrish," Lorne replied.

The afore-mentioned scientist looked up. He noticed Taylor and blushed before looking back down at his tablet.

"Pretty, isn't she Parrish?" Reed asked laughing.

Taylor joined Parrish in the blushing department.

"Lay off it Reed," Lorne said.

"Yes sir," Reed said after winking at Parrish.

"Good morning Doctor," Coughlin said.

"Good morning Captain," Taylor replied.

"Why's the good doc having breakfast with us?" Reed asked.

"Our mission to MA5-833 is still on," Lorne said.

"Dr. Ventra is still in the infirmary," Reed said.

"I'm going to replace Dr. Ventra," Taylor said.

Parrish looked up from his tablet, mouth opened in surprise. Reed's mouth dropped open. Coughlin was slightly more composed: he had a shocked look on his face. Taylor and Lorne shared a smile as they looked at the faces of SGA2.

"Really?" Reed asked.

"Decision was made yesterday evening, just after Ventra's appendectomy," Lorne said.

"Aren't you a psychologist?" Parrish asked.

"I have a doctorate in archaeology," Taylor replied.

"Two PhDs," Coughlin said.

"I'm a very smart woman," Taylor said, smiling.

"When's our meeting?" Reed asked.

"Doctor Weir said sometime today. She'd let us know," Taylor said.

The group sat in the commissary for another hour getting to know each other. SGA1 joined them for a while before going off to a meeting of their own.

After breakfast, Taylor locked herself in her office reading some of Daniel's notes on various archaeological digs that he had done both on Earth and off world that he had lent her before she left. It was a few hours later when there was a knock on Taylor's office door. When Taylor didn't answer, the door opened. Someone cleared their throat and Taylor looked up from her reading to smile at her visitor.

"Is that what you use your Ancient gene for?" Taylor asked smiling.

"Yes. Getting doctors and scientists to eat," John replied.

"Is it really lunchtime?" Taylor asked looking at the two trays in John's hands.

Taylor's stomach grumbled in response to her question.

"Yes it is," John laughed.

Taylor joined John in laughing as she put the books and papers at the edge of the desk. John put the trays down and sat down in a chair opposite Taylor.

"Is this what you've been doing all day?" John asked looking at the pile of papers and books.

"I haven't done anything archaeological in a while. Even if it involves just looking at a computer. Luckily I had a few of Daniel's papers,"

"How'd you become friends with SG1?"

Taylor looked up at John from her food for a second before answering, choosing her words carefully.

"I went through a rough patch some time ago. I had no one to turn to until I met this kind stranger. It was General O'Neill."

"You don't have to discuss it with me if you don't want to. I don't mean to pressure you,"

Taylor smiled at John before continuing to eat.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Colonel?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Call me John please. What's the question?"

"Why have you never asked Teyla out?"

John choked on his drink.

"I've seen you around her, and I just started wondering. If you feel nothing for her than as a partner, then I apologize. If not… what's stopping you?" Taylor said. "Don't answer my question. Just think about it." Taylor added when John started to talk.

"There are regulations," John said when his brain and mouth started working in harmony again.

Taylor smiled and raised her eyebrow. "I know."

John smiled back before finishing his lunch.

"Thanks for the lunch John," Taylor said when John stood.

"No problem. Are you going to continue your reading?" John asked as he gathered the trays.

"Yeah," Taylor said. "What about you?"

"Probably go see what Teyla's doing," John said walking to the door.

"Atta boy," Taylor said as she picked up another journal.

Taylor could hear John's laughter as the door closed.

She read for another hour before her laptop beeped, signaling an e-mail. The e-mail was from Elizabeth saying that the meeting was in ten minutes. Taylor headed down to the briefing room after making a detour to the cafeteria for a granola bar. She'd just left the cafeteria when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Taylor said before looking up. "I'm so sorry Major."

"It's okay. I was on my way to find you," Lorne said.

Taylor raised an eyebrow and looked Lorne in the eye.

"I would have gotten to the meeting on time," Taylor said.

Lorne smiled as Taylor glared at him. "I know. I'm just checking,"

Taylor gave him another glare before walking away. Lorne smiled at her back before following.

"Reed and Coughlin are getting Dr. Parrish, aren't they?" Taylor asked as they walked.

"How'd you guess?" Lorne asked.

"Cam does the same thing to Daniel," Taylor replied.

"And now me with you," Lorne laughed.

"Not to mention Colonel Sheppard. He brought me lunch today,"

A look passed over Lorne's face. Taylor barely caught it out of the corner of her eye.

"I saw that," Taylor said looking straight ahead.

"Saw what?" Lorne asked.

"You know what. That look on your face. What was that all about?" Taylor said.

"Colonel Sheppard has a bit of a reputation," Lorne started.

They were a few steps away when Taylor stopped walking and put her hand on Lorne's arm stopping him.

"So what if he has a bit of a reputation," Taylor hissed at Lorne. "A girl likes being flirted with by a cute guy. Now, if you don't mind, we have a meeting to get to."

Taylor turned and walked into the briefing room, forcing herself to relax and smile. Lorne walked in a few seconds later, an impassive look on his face. When Lorne sat down, Elizabeth started the briefing.

"This briefing is the same as yesterday, except you have a different person accompanying you. I assume everyone knows that Dr. Cartwright has a degree in archaeology," she said.

All of SGA2 nodded.

"Okay Taylor, I'll give you a brief summary on your mission," Elizabeth continued. "A few weeks ago some of our scientists found a new lab. Thousands of years ago, it was used to catalogue ancient human civilizations within the Pegasus galaxy. The Lanteans thought it best to create an outpost to better catalogue these civilizations."

"We found the outpost?" Taylor asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "The Lanteans left the Gate address,"

"Isn't this mission more suited for a full archaeological team?" Taylor asked.

"It was. Until the scientists figured out what happened to the outpost," Elizabeth said.

"Culled," Taylor guessed.

Elizabeth nodded. "Colonel Sheppard's team has another mission, so Major Lorne volunteered his team to escort Dr. Ventra."

"Until he came down with appendicitis," Coughlin said.

"Which I had when I was seventeen," Taylor said.

"Good," Elizabeth said. "You are all set for tomorrow morning at 9."

Everyone nodded and stood to leave. The doors opened automatically as they approached. Everyone went their separate ways: Elizabeth to her office, Reed and Coughlin to spar, and Parrish mumbled something about his office.

"Doctor," Lorne said just outside of the doors.

Taylor sighed softly and turned to face Lorne.

"Is there something you wanted Major?" Taylor asked.

Lorne stared at Taylor for a few seconds before taking a step closer. Taylor grew increasingly nervous as she raised her head slightly to meet Lorne's eyes.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

Hurt and anger flashed in Taylor's eyes for a second.

"Yes I do," she said angrily.

"Doctor Cartwright!"

Taylor turned around to see Rodney jogging towards her and Lorne.

"Doctor Cartwright," Rodney took a few seconds to catch his breath. "I need to talk to you about your mission tomorrow. Was I interrupting something?"

Taylor glanced quickly at Lorne before looking at Rodney again. "Apparently not."

"Good," Rodney replied. "We should go to my lab."

Taylor followed Rodney down the stairs. When she was almost far away to not be seen, Taylor looked back. Lorne was still standing in the same spot, body tense and an unreadable look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings

Chapter: 6

0oo0

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. For that I'm sorry. My life has been throwing curve balls at me. But I am officially back with new chapters weekly.

Also, major love for my beta Penelope the Perky Penguin! She helped whip this chapter into shape. Thanks!

0oo0

An immense headache greeted Taylor when she woke the next morning. Finding no Advil in her room she decided that a trip to the infirmary was in order.

The hallways were silent in some places. There were a few Marines roaming the halls in pairs, and some scientists holding either their tablets or a cup of coffee. Taylor met a few of the nurses that had the day shift on their way to the infirmary. Taylor joined them but just listened to their chatter.

Entering the infirmary, Taylor did a quick scan spying the man of her quest by a cabinet.

"Hey Dr. Beckett," Taylor said.

Carson turned and smiled as Taylor walked towards him.

"What have I said?" Carson asked mock angrily.

"Hi Carson," Taylor said smiling.

"Hello love. What can I do for you?"

Taylor put her hand up to her right temple. "I need something for my headache."

Carson immediately frowned and pulled a penlight from the top pocket of his lab coat.

"Carson, Carson," Taylor said as she tried to dodge the penlight. "It's a nervous headache, not a 'life-threatening due to alien disease' headache."

Carson clicked off the penlight. "Are you sure? I can run a few tests -"

"I'm positive Carson. An Advil and breakfast, and I'll be fine."

Carson narrowed his eyes before sighing. He turned, faced the cabinet and took out a bottle of Advil, shaking a single pill into her right hand.

"Take this and have a good breakfast. If it doesn't go away, come and see me."

Taylor gave him a quick salute. "Yes sir," she said before giving him a quick smile and leaving the infirmary.

0oo0

Taylor picked up her usual breakfast and looked around for somewhere to sit. SGA1 were sitting near one of the balcony doors talking quietly among themselves. John said something that had Ronon and Teyla laughing. Rodney didn't join in, but the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. Taylor looked over to the corner near one of the other doors leading to the balcony and Elizabeth sitting by herself staring at her tablet.

"Mind if I join you?" Taylor asked when she walked over.

Elizabeth looked up from her tablet and smiled before pointing to the seat opposite from her.

"Why's the head of Atlantis sitting by herself?" Taylor asked.

"Perhaps the same reason Atlantis' psychologist is eating with me," Elizabeth replied with a laugh.

Taylor laughed. "You got me there."

Elizabeth watched as Taylor ate. "How are you feeling, Taylor?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'm doing okay. Just a minor headache."

Elizabeth frowned and leaned forward. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Elizabeth. I went to see Carson and got an Advil to take. By the time I get to the planet, the headache will be gone."

Elizabeth's frown stayed for a few more seconds before she relaxed. They settled into a comfortable silence while they ate until Taylor finished and looked at her watch.

"I better go," she said as she stood.

"I'll see you in the gate room," Elizabeth said.

Taylor waved before going to bus her tray.

0oo0

Taylor entered the gear-up room after stopping by the locker room to change into her BDUs. Lorne and Reed already there, standing with their backs to her putting on their TAC vests.

"Morning," Taylor said.

Lorne and Reed turned around to look at her.

"Good morning Doctor Cartwright," Reed said. You're more punctual than Parrish."

"If it's something a psychologist and archaeologist understands, it's time," Taylor said, moving over to the TAC vests.

Taylor had just finished clipping her TAC vest when Coughlin walked in, closely followed by Parrish who was holding a large bag.

"Certainly took your time," Reed said.

"Parrish needed some _things_," Coughlin said with a grimace.

"I assumed that we would have some free time while Doctor Cartwright looked at whatever is on the planet," Parrish said looking at Reed. "There could be undiscovered flora on that planet."

"Okay Parrish," Lorne said, raising a hand to stop Reed from saying something. "Just gear up."

Taylor walked over to the crate of Berettas and picked one out. She lifted her leg onto a crate and proceeded to strap it to her thigh. Lorne looked over at her and caught sight of something underneath her pant leg.

"What is that?" he asked, looking at her leg.

Reed looked where Lorne was looking and – purposely misunderstanding – said, "Boss, if you need to ask -"

Coughlin walked up beside Reed and hit him in the back of the head. "Ignore him, sir. May I ask what that is, Doctor?"

Taylor nodded and lifted her pant leg. In a sheath on her calf was a dagger. It had a black and silver hilt about 4 inches in length. The blade was a few inches smaller than the crossguards and it tapered to a sharp tip.

"Do you know how to use that?" Parrish asked nervously.

Taylor looked at him calmly and twirled the dagger.

"That's obviously a yes," Coughlin said.

Taylor smiled and replaced the dagger in its sheath.

A few minutes later, they walked into the Gate Room. As Chuck dialed the Gate, John walked over to Lorne.

"Major,"

Lorne turned around. "Sir."

"Watch out for her," John said, looking at Taylor whose back was to them.

"Something tells me that she can take care of herself sir."

Taylor, feeling eyes staring at her, turned around. Seeing Lorne watching her, she set a cool look on her face and turned back around to look at the Gate as the wormhole was established.

"Do I need to ask?" John asked, eyebrow raised.

"We're fine sir," Lorne replied.

"Good luck," Elizabeth said.

Taylor and Lorne reached the event horizon at the same time. Lorne stopped and moved his hand toward the Gate as to suggest that she go first.

"It's a big Gate Lorne. We can both go through at the same time," Taylor said with a partially annoyed look on her face.

"I would still like you to go first," Lorne replied.

Taylor rolled her eyes before stepping through.


End file.
